There are no commercially available “ink” based pens which can be used to mark objects for X-ray examination which are X-ray opaque. Methods for marking objects for X-ray examination do not enable a user to draw any desired shape or letter, such as fine print.
Certain methods for marking objects only relate to surgical applications, such as surgical film or skin marking. These methods are limited to non-permanent markings. These methods use a heavy metal compound.
Certain methods for marking objects use a waxy medium for dispensing X-ray opaque material, such as a crayon-like marking tool. These methods are limited to applications of applying X-ray opaque marking on textiles.
Certain methods for marking objects use brass stencils for applying the X-ray opaque material. These methods are limited to pre-fabricated shapes and dispensation onto flat surfaces.
Certain methods for marking objects only relate to marking the human body, such as by using a tube. These methods are limited to non-permanent markings in the medical field.
Certain methods for marking objects for X-ray examination include assembling various characters composed of lead (Pb) selected from a lead letter set. These methods typically include the use of toxic metals.